On a Drunken Night
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: Tagami finds a video on Youtube on how to twerk. Meanwhile, Kinoshita made rum cake that gets everyone else drunk.


samisubi requested: Idk why but I feel like reading a fanfic where all the escorts besides Tagami walk into a room only to find Tagami twerking. Eventually after a long period of silence, everyone joins him starting with Hirahara. XD

Admin Notes: I have to say… this prompt gave me a really hard time because I didn't know how to make it flow. But after confiding in the other Admins, I have come to the conclusion of what has been written below. And I informed of what twerking is and I think I might have kind of scarred Admin Hirahara… - Admin Saeki

Tagami had woken up after some time. How long was that? He had no clue.

Not feeling quite awake, nor did he feel like going back to sleep, he picked up the laptop that laid flat on the nightstand, charging. Turning it on, he watches as the screen turns from black to a bright, white light that hurts his eyes a bit.

Tagami squints in annoyance as he logs in, the keys being tapped away by diligent yet slow fingers.

Using the mousepad, he then clicks on the icon with a blue circle in the center and red, yellow, and green parts surrounding it. Tagami then types into the URL bar to the website he wanted to go to so that he could watch some videos (mainly electric guitar ones).

He skims through the lists of videos that have been updated by the users he had subscribed too. Nothing catches Tagami's attention as he continues to scroll down.

Tagami stops for a moment and stares at a particular title with a picture of flashing colors above it. Out of curiosity, he clicks the video and begins to watch…

* * *

Kinoshita had gone to the cellar, looking at the many different alcohols the escorts had kept in there. Many were aged and he would still like to keep aged. Others were newly bought (give or take a few years). Honestly speaking, the tall, green eyed demon had been looking through to see what kind of dish he could make with alcohol recently.

He had been in the mood. That was all there was too it. Now the problem remained of what he wanted to make.

Already had Kinoshita made cuisine dealing with alcohol, all savory kind of dishes with a hint of sweetness to them. Or something entirely normal just because it sounded good like beer grilled chicken.

This time though, he wanted to make something that wasn't much of an entrée or something of the sort. He wanted something sweet. He wanted something like a dessert… and that's when it hit him.

There towards the end of one shelf, the third one from the top, sat a full glass bottle of rum. The amber color of the alcohol gleamed in the dim light of the lamps around the cellar. It was as if it was calling to Kinoshita, asking in its unmoving, sexy way for the escort to use it, to make use of its insides and pour it all out.

Kinoshita could already smell the sweet and strong scent of the rum and quickly grabbed the neck of the bottle and hurried up to the kitchen to get to work.

When Kinoshita was done, a golden brown rum cake came steaming out of the oven. The crisp walnut top looked nicely dressed at the top of the evenly textured cake, slightly sticky and shining from the butter rum glaze. The strong nutty and sweet fragrance was absolutely appetizing in Kinoshita's opinion and he was more than happy to share the dessert with the escorts that became attracted to it like bees attracted to nectar.

It was only a matter of time when Kinoshita, Kirishima, Saeki, Tanizaki, and Hirahara, became drunk from eating the rum cake. The only ones missing was Tagami (who knows where he is) and Rokkaku who was out of town that night.

In a daze, Saeki had asked, "H-how… much l®um dith ya put in…?" Light blue eyes gazed absently at the green eyed escort who only laughed off the question as his face became redder and redder.

"I… I got one up at first but… Hehe, I didn't think it was enough so I got a second bottle and used that too~"

"Ugh," Saeki groaned out of frustration and from a headache that was now coming up. He really couldn't deal with this right now and what he was seeing from Kirishima who looked about ready to black out, he decided to (try) bring everyone back to their rooms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Hirahara. He was banging his fists against the table in a fit of laughter for who know what reason. He could be laughing at anything at this point. It didn't help either when he mumbled something about "taking over the world with Giara". It was just as crazy as that one time he said he wanted to eat a mammoth.

Tanizaki on the other hand seemed mellow from the alcohol in the rum cake. He stared at the table for the longest of time without saying anything about the ruckus Hirahara and Kinoshita were making. But then he suddenly smacked the two in the face and yelled "CAN THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP FOR JUST A SECOND? I'M THINKING OF SOMETHING HERE."

Saeki tried carrying everyone up one at a time (literally, he had everyone on his back). They ended up in a pile at the top of the second floor, one body stacked on top of the other.

Everything was hazy and for a second, Kinoshita thought he was delusional as he heard something from afar. It was hard to focus as he laid on top of Kirishima and Saeki, and was squished under Hirahara and Tanizaki.

As he tried to move, he, Tanizaki, and Hirahara toppled over and a loud thump echoed through the halls. Kinoshita stood up and blinked as he focused his ears more on the sound which was… music?

It sounded like party music within the house.

In a daze, green irises watched as Hirahara who seemed to have heard a music quickly got up and ran (in a zigzag pattern that made him crash into the wall several times) to a particular door.

The door looked familiar, Kinoshita thought. He then looked down at the other escorts laying on the ground trying to get up. Kirishima was able to accomplish rolling off Saeki and Tanizaki looked as if he was crawling his way down the hall.

Smiling, Kinoshita grabs the collar of the three and follows Hirahara (who finally manages to reach the door after breaking a wall with his head which leads to Tanizaki's room).

It was like slow motion when Hirahara reached for the door handle. The music vibrated through the cold metal and somehow, it made him excited. His heart was beating fast and the moment he turned the handle, it was as if time slowed down even more.

In front of him was Tagami twerking to some music going off from his laptop. At that same moment, Tagami paused and looked at the red faces at his door.

Other than the music going on, there was silence between the group at the door and Tagami.

Saeki blinked in a daze, no really comprehending the situation and not that he cared much. Kirishima was nuzzled into the nook of his neck. He looked about ready to fall asleep any minute. And Tanizaki's mouth was slightly open. Whether it was from surprise or something else altogether, Tagami wasn't sure.

Hirahara grinned widely while Kinoshita just smiled and laughed, feeling as if the situation was no where near awkward and was completely normal. It was that kind of laugh that Tagami came to the conclusion (actually it was just by the look of their faces) that they were all drunk.

Tagami could only wonder how Kinoshita managed to get everyone drunk because knowing Saeki and the others, they aren't the ones to be easily convinced to drink so much alcohol as to make them drunk if Kinoshita was involved.

…

…

…

"LET ME JOIN YOU TAGAMI!" Hirahara than bounces into the room and starts twerking to the music. "EVERYONE SHOULD JOIN IN TOO!"

"Let's get this over with…" Saeki mumbled. He still didn't look like he understood the situation. Kirishima still holding onto him, he joins Hirahara in Tagami's room and sloppily follows along.

Tanizaki scoffed but after a little pushing from Kinoshita, he hesitantly joins in with awkward hip movements.

Kinoshita also joins in the party of twerking escorts but moves at his own rhythmic pace that is no where near the beat of the music.

* * *

Saeki wakes up the next morning with his neck aching at one side. Neck craning to his left, Saeki slowly straightens himself, his body hurting all over and his head throbbing. His vision is blurry for a second before it readjusts and then blinks in confusion.

Huh?

Why is he in Tagami's room? Why are the **_rest_** of the escorts in Tagami's room?

Tagami was sleeping in his bed but Hirahara was sprawled out on top of him, sleeping with his mouth open and his head hanging upside down over the edge of the bed.

He was sleeping sitting and against the bed with Kirishima sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Tanizaki seemed to be smothered into the ground as Kinoshita laid on top of him and hugged him like a stuffed animal, just like a child.

Saeki was completely confused. He didn't know why he was there and when everyone else had woken up, they didn't seem to remember… Except Hirahara said something about doing something again only to receive a blow to the face from Tagami.

Kinoshita only laughed lightly and walked out.

It was suspicious, really, but there was nothing Saeki could do. There didn't seem to be any damage except that mysterious hole that appeared on Tanizaki's wall.

Shrugging it off, Saeki and the rest of the escorts go back to their regular routine after cleaning up that morning and after hearing Tagami mumbled something about not doing "that" again.


End file.
